


《关于工作室粉丝福利有感》

by handsomeling



Category: i姐
Genre: 一个关于姐姐的泥塑短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeling/pseuds/handsomeling
Summary: -叫姐姐-意识流-观看哥哥工作室粉丝福利后有感-爽就完事儿 求别喷
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	《关于工作室粉丝福利有感》

**Author's Note:**

> -叫姐姐  
-意识流  
-观看哥哥工作室粉丝福利后有感  
-爽就完事儿 求别喷

姐姐喝饮料总喜欢咬吸管，小小的舌尖伸出来，把不安分的吸管卷入口中，牙关轻轻研磨，吸上一小口再轻轻“啧”一声松开。喝牛奶的时候更过分，吸管上面都是白浊浊的口水，点的嘴唇也亮晶晶，配着他纯纯的，无辜清澈的脸，好想狠狠地吻他。可姐姐今天不喝牛奶，他提瓶果汁对着镜头笑得亲切。头发梳上去，天气有点热他出薄薄汗，洁白的额头下来是湿漉漉的眼角。你还是不可控制的看硬了。他有点脱掉的口红擦得他双唇鲜红又自然，那一点颜色好像融进了血肉仿佛天生本如此艳丽，招得人人做他裙下鬼座下魂。你对着一分多钟的视频仿佛要把手机盯穿，日思夜想的人就在那里，一举一动都牵制呼吸。“姐姐……”呼吸越来越快，双手撸动也越来越快，你看他张合的嘴想到之前那些月亮斜挂的夜晚，他蹲在你腿间给你口，眉眼染情欲像丹蔻坠枝头。他的下身也张合着给你进入，你每一下都想把他顶穿，可又舍不得。他却自己送上来，双手攀住你的脖子，软糯糯地挠：“一博……一博……”  
”好痒啊……帮帮姐姐……帮帮姐姐吧……”  
滚烫精液全部都射到里面，塞得鼓囊，小腹都凸起一个小小的弧度，像女人三月怀胎。你真想让他怀孕，怀上你的孩子，所以你恶劣地堵在里面不让精液流出去。“好烫……好烫……”他下意识抬手摸，可双手脱力刚抬起就又落下去。你捧起来虔诚地亲吻，“姐姐，姐姐。”他抚上你的面颊，这个时候他总是很乖，你去讨吻，他迷迷糊糊地啄你，每一点都落下涟漪。“姐姐乖，全部都吃进去。”  
“怀我的孩子，答应我，给我生一个我们的孩子。”  
他神志不清地点头，也就随了你越射越深。第二天起来双腿虚脱，又因为内射有点发烧。嗔怒地剜你一眼，你抱上去，低声说：“别看了，再看下去，又要硬了。”


End file.
